


Escape

by BitterRenegade



Series: RAM - RyderxSam [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Disney References, F/M, Falling In Love, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: Whenever Sara needed to get away from everyone-- the crew, politics, her responsibilities-- she would hide out in SAM node, curl up next to the console with a blanket (he never fully understood why, Alec’s quarters were next door and far more suited for organic comfort) and watch a vid.





	Escape

Whenever Sara needed to get away from everyone-- the crew, politics, her responsibilities-- she would hide out in SAM node, curl up next to the console with a blanket (he never fully understood why, Alec’s quarters were next door and far more suited for organic comfort) and watch a vid. She told him that he was the only one who was allowed to listen to her “movie commentaries” as she called them.

Today she was watching Beauty and the beast.

Sam conjured a hologram and sat next to her.

She smiled over at him and spoke up.  _ “Mom used to play this all the time for Scott and me. He always made a huge fuss about it until I caught him watching it without me.” _

“I doubt you let him live it down.”

“ _ We used to sing along to all the songs together _ ,” Sara looked back at the vid fondly.  _ “Then he got into his Blasto phase _ .”

He let out a snort at her expression, which was a mix of disappointment and disgust for her brother’s choices in entertainment. She looked slightly alarmed at his reaction, staring wide eyed at his hologram, which grinned back at her. “A quick scan of the extranet shows that Blasto is more popular than you think, Sara.”

“ _ Did your quick scan of the extranet also tell you how many of those fans have a tentacle kink? _ ” Sara asked him sweetly. Then she looked horrified.  _ “I was just kidding about that, by the way. Please don’t give me an answer. I know Blasto is a pretty popular series, it just wasn’t really my thing.” _

Sam nodded, already knowing her preferred genres. She had a soft spot for romcoms and fantasy movies. Anything with a strong female lead or a musical was great too. So it made sense that Beauty and the Beast was her favorite. It took a few minutes before Sam could feel heat on Sara’s face, and he looked over at her questioningly. “Sara?”

She glanced over at him awkwardly, then looked away.  _ “I mean, I know it’s just a holo,” _ She started, wringing her hands together.  _ “And that you’re always around me anyways, but I’ve, uh _ …” She stared intensely at his hologram, unable to voice what she wanted to say.

He dismissed the holo instantly. “Apologies. I thought you might want the company.”

_ “You’re already here with me though,” _ Sara reasoned. He could feel her guilt, and she looked over at ‘him’ apologetically.  _ “I don’t want you to think that you need to have a holo sit with me. The way you are now is fine, you can  just watch through my eyes.” _

“I want to watch through my own eyes, with you,” Sam told her. He always played this game now, hinting at more but never confirming. Sara frowned, and he could feel her fingers curl into a fist. Could feel her gulp, and see her look away from the glowing blue orb that is him.

“ _ Sam, don’t say things like that _ ,” she requested. “ _ Neither of us are even close to being ready for this conversation _ .”

If Sam were human, he would frown. If Sam were human he wouldn't need to feel all of Sara’s hurt and fear and love. If Sam were human, then their dance wouldn't have been doomed from the start. There's a part of him that wants to have that conversation about them, but he's already promised himself not to tell. So instead, he conjures his holo again and watches her through its eyes.

Sara’s watching the vid again, buried in her blanket with a soft expression on her face. No stress, no fear, no sadness. It's moments like this that he realizes why he fell for her in the first place.

She sings along quietly, but he always hears her voice so clearly.

_ “I want adventure in the great wide somewhere… I want it more than I can tell…” _

It's moments like this that convince him that she deserves so much more than sitting in a cold room watching old vids with him.

_ “And for once it might be grand… to have someone understand… I want so much more than they’ve got planned…” _

They both want so much more.


End file.
